Field-oriented control for synchronous machines is known in the prior art. Field-oriented control is based on two measured phase currents and a measured rotor angular position of the synchronous machine. Control is characterized by feedback.
Field-oriented control is only usual in simple and non-critical applications. With field-oriented control, no measurements are carried out or only the angle or the currents are measured. The control has no or only limited feedback.